Not Okay!
by ArtemisGrim
Summary: Charming and Emma have a sort of dry relationship. That needs to change. What do you think and how do you want to see them spend time together?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Dear Diary"

"Emma!" Charming bellowed from her bedroom. Emma was in the kitchen, enjoying a cup of hot chocolate with her mother when she heard the noise. His tone was full of disappointment, disbelief, and even… anger. _What's his problem_, Emma thought setting her mug down and walking toward her room. Before entering she gave Snow a questioning stare, hopping she would know what she did, but Snow just shook her head confirming she knew just as much about this as Emma did. Ab-so-lutely nothing!

So Emma just shrugged as she entered cautiously but she also wasn't fazed by his surprising moment of what she believed was discipline. Emma is a grown woman, there isn't much he could tell her to do now, there isn't much he needs to talk to her about now (things like the birds and the bees for instance), and there isn't much he actually needs to protect her from now. She could be herself, figure things out by herself, and protect herself and with Neal hovering over her, like the way he does (because you think Rumpelstiltskin is bad), she doesn't _need_ any more help in that department. So when she entered, watching Charming's face flush red, she answers very casually, "What's up?"

"What's this?" he asks her holding up a red leather book with a heart sewn on the cover. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Emma crossed her arms and took a deep breath. He could see the disappointment in her eyes but she kept rather calm when she answered.

"My diary," her voice steadied but hinted with frustration, "and what are _you_ doing with it?"

"I want to begin by saying I'm sorry for reading your diary. I didn't realize until it was too late but I'm also glad I did!" he said still looking a bit ashamed but not entirely. Opening the book he reread the personal entries out loud, "Dear Diary. Today is my sixteenth birthday and you may think of me a whore when I tell you I slept with five guys in the same week." At that last part he paused and grimaced in disgust, but he wasn't done. "One of them was of course my ex-boyfriend Johnny. He asked if we could…" he gagged again before continuing, "…do it one last time before he left and I…" Again he took a deep breath before reading the rest. Emma didn't understand why he kept reading it if it was killing him inside, "_said_ yes, which was a HUGE mistake." That last part was apparently allowed as he cocked his head to the side in agreement. "The next day was with a guy named Trevor who I met at the dance-"

"Oh my gosh! I remember Trevor," Emma said in excitement. She took a moment to ponder those days in high school when Charming bellowed in impatience.

"This isn't funny!" steam fumed out his ears, "is this how you treated yourself when you were young!? Are you still treating yourself this way!?"

"Yes, no and what does it matter? It happened a long time ago. I can't do anything about it now. I don't see why you're getting so worked up about it."

"I _am_ your father!"

"NOOOOOOO!" she yelled which caught Charming a little off guard. When she realizes he was beginning to take it the wrong way she quickly explained, "Sorry! It came from a movie. I didn't mean it. I was just trying to lighten the mood. The air is pretty thick in here." He nodded his head with relief and continued.

"Why would you think I wouldn't care?" he asks softly.

Emma dared not say anything. She knew that if he actually did love her, it would only break his heart, which was, by far, one of the things she would hate doing but she could tell Charming was losing his patience again so she thought there was no point in hiding it. Might as well talk about it now while they are _actually_ talking. "You don't really seem like you do," she said finally. Before he could protest Emma explains. "Listen. Apart from when I was a baby and you saved me, risking death, which I appreciate. You spend allot time with Henry and Mary Margret, and it's GREAT," she quickly added. "but you also kind of… avoid me." She had to say it. It was true, and the sad part about it was, she didn't mind it. It was almost stress relieving that he wasn't such an overprotective parent, well… At least he wasn't such an overprotective parent, until now.

Charming was speechless. He staggered back a little because he was so blown away. Had it been true? Did he _not_ spend enough time with his only daughter to not realize how little of relationship they really had? "W-well I… I mean. I didn't mean to come across…" He pauses trying to find his voice. "Don't misunderstand…" he stuttered. He was never really good with words, especially when he recognizes he had done something terribly wrong. "I mean… I love you." Emma took a deep breath, her eyes retreating to the floor and it hurt him when it was clear she just _couldn't_ say it back. "You know that don't you?"

This whole conversation was just awkward. She almost thinks it was the most awkward conversation she ever had. Even more awkward than losing her virginity and that's the reason she was caught in this mess. Stupid sex! Why can't it be like Las Vegas? What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom (even if he did find it in the bedroom) and even worse, they aren't even talking about sex now. This is a whole other conversation about the relationship between a father and his daughter. Still she knew she must be honest. After Henry she learned that you can't avoid truth, because one day it would pop out like daisies, big destructive daisies that make your week a living hell. "Yes… and No," she said slowly, understanding this was a very delicate situation. "I know you're my father. Trust me I'm aware. I took sex ed classes. I know about the birds and the bees, but before the curse broke. I only knew you as the dumbass, who couldn't make up his mind and I wanted to hurt you so bad for hurting my very first best friend." She paused, calming herself from the bad memory. "Then after the curse I find out you're my father and trust me. It's the weirdest thing ever to find out your father is almost exactly your age and Prince Charming. It was a lot to process, but was kind of cool at the same time." She let that sink in as Charming took in her words positively. Despite being reminded he had hurt Snow badly, he was happy to find his daughter and his true love have such an unbreakable relationship. "But we _never_… talk or spend time together. You were quick to teach Henry how to ride a horse but when I needed you most you… you weren't there."

Another blow to the chest but this time it was worse than the last. He didn't know how much of it he could take. How much he hadn't realize, how much Emma needed him. He accepted a long time ago that Emma was an adult. He understood all the challenges in life she had to learn on her own, but he also felt cheated, because he _wanted_ to be there to help her get through it. "And when was that? When you needed me I mean."

Emma shrugged. "When I found Neal I guess. I fell in love with him and he made he believe he played me. That all the 'I love you's and 'we were meant to be together" talk was complete and utter bullshit," she began to become emotional just remembering all the struggle and heart break. Charming didn't know if he should try to comfort her or leave her be, " and then I found out he left me with just a car and a kid, who I couldn't even keep because the court decided I was incapable of taking care of him." Tears started to fall and that was his cue. He slowly moved toward her grasping her shoulder in comfort. He didn't know any other way how. "I mean it's like if Snow betrayed you and left you when she was no longer in _need_ of your services." Charming thought about it and he didn't want to. The whole idea made his heart race and the air become think and unbreathable. She wiped away her tears moving away from him. She didn't need comfort now. That was over and done with. Neal explained why he did what he did and though she doesn't agree with it, she's happy that he didn't use her like she originally thought.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Charming admitted, "I wish I was. I guess I do avoid you because, I don't want to believe I missed all those years with you and I regret that it happen the way it did. You were right when you told Snow and I, it would have been better to keep you with us, because then you would have always been with us and we would have figured it out together. I feel guilty every single time I see you, because I made a huge mistake sending you away."

"No you didn't." Emma quickly said, "It was hard but it was the right thing to do. Truthfully we needed Henry there because if he wasn't, I would have just called all of you crazy and leave. Nothing would have been saved without him." She smiled at him when she said, "I was supposed to meet Neal."

"But where does that leave us?" He asks and it kind of catches Emma of guard because she hadn't thought about it. Is there even and 'us' in their relationship? Granted she told him something extremely personal but was only to explain why she believes what she believes, "How did you think of me after the curse?" Emma shakes her head, telling him silently that he does _not_ want to know. "Emma," he says, "I _need_ to know!"

"You're my mother's husband," she says without remorse. Honesty sometimes can be cruel and if he wants to hear it so badly he'd better be prepared, but he still doesn't understand. Of course he's her mother's husband. That's what makes him Emma's father.

"What do you mean?" he asks and even though he doesn't quite understand, he still feels offended hearing the negativity in her tone.

"You've never felt like a father to me. Don't get me wrong, I get you are my dad but you never gave me the impression that you are my father. You are _just_… my mother's husband. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Her tone was so heartless and aggressive because she didn't want to say it and she hated him for making her say it. That is it. That did it. His heart couldn't have broken more than it did. All the broken pieces have fallen to the floor shattering, impossibly, into smaller pieces. Suddenly the skies turned grey and all the color in his world disappeared. Emma sat there in the silence waiting for him to say something. He moved to the other side of the room trying to process everything. His eyes were beginning to tear but he would NOT let himself cry. He could fix this. He can.

"Then we need to change that," he said quietly. It was a statement directed toward himself but Emma heard it and didn't like it.

"What?" she asked awkwardly.

Charming spun around looking at her determination burning in his eyes. "We are family, Emma! You are _my_ daughter and we are going to spend more time together." Emma's shaking her head. No. She didn't like this at all. She was already content with the way things are. "I'm sorry I didn't think of this sooner."

"Don't be," she said.

Charming began toward her door as he insisted, "No this is a good plan. You'll see!"

Emma tried to keep up with him, "You don't have to do this!"

Charming pulled on his jacket and moved out the door of their apartment. "Yes I do!" He said before closing the door behind him. It slammed and made both Snow and Emma jump. Emma stared at the door speechless. _What have I done?_ She thought grimly to herself.

"I take it the talk went well?" Snow smiled behind her mug. This was not what Emma needed. She moved toward the table dropping her body in the chair across from Snow. She didn't need drama, she didn't need Charming forcing quality time on her and she didn't need to feel guilty for telling him the whole truth. What she need was hot chocolate. Emma began to sip on her cold mug, trying to calm herself down. All of this could have been avoided if she would just let Charming yell at her and treat her like a child. Why couldn't that just happen? Now he's going to hover over her all week, trying to mend the bond. What was wrong with their relationship anyway? It may not be perfect but it was doable and easy. "He's right you know?" Snow said suddenly.

Emma nearly choked. Coughing she asks, "Y-you! _Cough!_ You're siding with him?"

"Emma, sweetie, he's your father and so your family. Whatever reason you want him to stay away, you have to push it aside, because once Charming is on a mission, he won't stop until it's complete."

"So what you're saying is," Emma asked annoyed, "I should let him force 'father daughter bonding' on me? Like we're some _normal_ family?"

Snow thought about it and shook her heard. It was obvious they weren't normal, so why try to be. "All I'm saying is. You might surprise yourself."

SO! This was it. Charming and Emma were going to spend more time together. Oh! (Sarcasm) What could go wrong?

**READER'S NOTE**-

Okay, so I spent allot of time thinking about this. I knew I wanted the both of them to really talk and I'm kind of making a series on it. So what do you think and what do you want to see next? Inspire me!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"Defend Yourself!"

Later that day…

Henry was home playing with Grace, showing her card games and the best cartoon shows. Emma was in the kitchen washing dishes, Jefferson was there too, drying and putting them away. Thank God Neal wasn't the jealous type, but don't misunderstand, he gets worried sometimes when Emma is around other men who apparently "like" her, but he knows better to give her space. Oddly enough she finds Jefferson and Grace are the sanest people in Story Brooke. Who would have known how easy going the Mad Hatter really is.

It happened so quick and so unexpected, that when it happened, Jefferson immediately blocked Emma, dropping the clean dish, letting it shatter on the tile. He turned his eyes toward Grace making sure she was all right. "What was that?" Grace asked turning her body toward the loud sound. It came from outside the apartment door. She began to get up and move toward it and before Jefferson could, Henry caught her by the arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he says. It's hard to stay calm in situations like this because strange and life threating things tend to happen regularly in this small town. Coincidence is a myth here.

"I'm going to check it out," Emma said moving passed Jefferson who was concentrating hard on the door. He was going to protest, attempting to be a gentleman and insisting that he should go instead, but before he could Emma had already opened the door. Suddenly a wave of swords, armor, books, and shields crash onto the wooden floors, all the while Emma, Henry, Grace and Jefferson watch curiously at the man walking past the mess.

"David!?" Emma gasped glancing at all the junk he brought, "What is all of this?"

He glances at her sheepishly and back to the pile. "Look," he said picking up an admittedly beautiful helmet. It was silver with a crown of silver leaves which looked woven together. "I didn't exactly know where to start but," he paused to place the helmet on her head. "One thing you need to learn is how to be a princess if you decide to live with us in the enchanted forest."

_Oh, that again. _Emma thought.

Moving to the enchanted forest was a touchy subject. She would love to go to be with her family and her new friends but her life is here, in the world without magic. Neal thinks the same. He ran away just to prove his point, but Henry really wants to go. Emma isn't sure if it's because of a childish fantasy or if it's because he thinks Emma would actually take her place in being a princess. Princess. That was another touchy subject. Emma isn't ready to be a princess. She knows that. She can't lead a whole kingdom, let alone her own life. If she can't take care of herself, how can she expect to be some inspiring figure everyone is going to look up to? It's impossible. She already has her hands full trying to be a good mother to Henry.

Emma adjusted her helmet undeniably feeling stronger as Charming looked at her as if he is proud of her already. "I said we would spend more time together," he told her, "and I meant it. All I'm asking is for you to give it a chance." She looked at him solemnly and turned toward Jefferson. It was a silent request but immediately he understood.

"Grace," Jefferson said moving around the broken plate. "It's time to go. Tell Henry goodbye." Turning back toward Emma he says, "I'll talk to you later." His smile is attractive. Even Emma couldn't lie about it, but he was her friend and nothing more. Luckily he thought the same, so Neal has nothing to worry about. Still she smiled back, giving him a hug.

Henry escorted Grace to the door. "Bye Henry," Grace says hugging him, and once they were gone Henry turns toward the two.

"So what are we doing?" Henry asks, excitement showering his face.

Emma took out her cell phone dialing a number. "You are going to your father's tonight."

"What!?" Henry whined in disappointment.

"Sorry kid. This is a father daughter bonding day." Emma felt uncomfortable thinking about it, but kept a straight face. "We'll do something tomorrow."

Henry shuffled his feet against the wood, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Fine," he said.

…

Neal arrived in no time at all. When he knocked on the door, Emma rushed to open it. Charming stood in waiting, leaning against the table. After their conversation, Charming has a whole new perspective of Neal. He doesn't like him. At all. Mostly because he'd hurt his daughter, but also because he came back. A guy like that doesn't deserve a girl like Emma. He was… he was… He was a coward, a coward for doing something so terrible to Emma in fear of having to face his own father! He'd put her in jail! Bad things happen in jail and Charming hates to think what Emma had to go through serving Neal's time there. "Neal," Emma greeted her eyes sparkling at the sight of him. Charming's anger only grew for him.

"Hey Em," he greeted back leaning in for a kiss, but before he could, Charming coughed loud enough to ruin their moment.

_Here we go_. Emma thought.

She shouldn't have told him about Neal. Now he's going to hate him and give her crap about being with him again. Just what she needed. An over protective father trying get in the middle of her love life. Neal cleared his throat when he found Charming just across the room. "Umm. Davi- Mr…" he paused trying to think but finally gave up, "I'm sorry I don't know what to call you. Do I still respect you as a king or as David?"

"How about you respect me as Emma's father," he scowled moving closer to them.

Emma knew what was happening. She quickly whispered to Neal, trying to shield him from her father, "I'm sorry but I told him the truth about us."

"I thought he already knew," Neal asked confused.

Emma looked about him sheepishly when she confirmed, "I told him the whole truth, as in the entire story."

Neal just stared at her. His eyes going wide. "Oh," he said before Charming swung his fist at Neal's face. Neal's body fell to the floor bouncing a little on impact.

"That was for my daughter!" Charming yelled staring at Neal with burning eyes. Even though Emma knew what was going to happen she still stared in shock as Neal lay still on the ground.

"David!" Emma whined, running to Neal's aid. She agreed to bonding not… this! She felt invaded of privacy. Again! What happened between her and Neal is none of his business and that she told him in confidence, not to play princess locked in her tower. Emma stood to her feet about to run at Charming and tell him exactly what she thought but Neal jump to his feet as well and grabbed Emma from behind. "No!" He shouted solemnly, "it's fine." She turned around shocked. No! It wasn't fine! It would never be fine. , "I deserved it." Neal's eyes retreated to the ground, escaping Emma's glare.

"No it's not," she said trying to calm down. She knows he deserved it. She especially understands that but it wasn't Charming's fight to fight and even more she didn't need him to fight for her. For years she'd done it herself and she'd be damned if he tried to walk in her life and do it now. She yanked herself from Neal's grasp and turned so she was facing the both of them. "I know you deserved it, but that's not the point. If I wanted to hit you, I would have and trust me when I say, that day when I found you I really wanted to hit you. You were just lucky Henry was there." Her eyes moved to Charming. It's true he is her father and she actually expected nothing less, but she thought she made it clear to give her, her space when they had that little moment earlier today. In almost a whisper she said, "You crossed waaaaay over your boundaries."

"Emma I'm sorry, but I'm your father! You can't just tell me a story like that and expect me to do nothing!"

"That's exactly what I expect you to do." Her words even shocked Neal, even though he knew she was right. He was still unwilling to forgive his own father. The only difference is Emma doesn't have any quarrel with her father. She was trying. "Technically we _just_ met. You don't go around fighting battles for strangers."

Charming crossed his arms, a bit offended. "We are not strangers."

"What do _you_ know about me," she quickly remarked a bit more aggressively. "That's why we're doing this right? To get to know each other?" Charming reluctantly nodded his head. "So until then, stay out of my problems unless I say it's alright." It would have been a lie if I say Charming didn't feel a sense of abandonment. He felt so uncomfortable, it _was_ like talking to a stranger and he didn't like it.

She took a moment to let that sink in. Neal awkwardly pushed passed them walking into the apartment. "Henry! Hey buddy, you ready?"

"Yeah!" Henry shouted back in Emma's room, "coming right down."

…

They chose to do this in the park. In the public. For everyone to see. Mary Margret decided this would be a great time to buy a cup of coffee, which by the way, was at a café just across the street from the park. Emma and Charming were in clear view for her to see and it was entertaining for her to see her daughter and husband spend time together. Emma picked up a sword. "Try not to enjoy this too much," Charming warned before they started. Looking in the pile he realized his sword was nowhere in sight, he finally found it when he glanced at Emma's hand.

"Problem?" she asked clutching her father's sword real tight.

Charming smiled. "N-No. No problem at all."

In truth he didn't mind his daughter holding his sword at all. It was like passing down a keepsake, even though it's a sword, the warmth of it is still there. Charming picked up another sword from the pile and pointed it at her, "Lesson one… Your stance is everything." Emma kept her feet firm to the ground, but made a mistake by looking away for a moment. Charming lunged the sword forward but Emma pulled it up just in the nick of time, their swords clashing making that _clinch! _sound. "Lesson two… Never take your eyes off your opponent."

Emma spun around swinging her sword downward almost getting her father in the leg. Charming couldn't help but smile at her proudly because he wasn't expecting that. Smiling at him smugly she says, "You're going down, _old_ man!"

Charming pushed her away with the weight of the sword, "We'll see about that _little_ girl!"

About five hours in the "lesson" the two were exhausted. They huffed over their knees, attempting to hold themselves up. Too tired to even walk for thirty minutes they decided to call a quits. Charming tosses the sword to the grass and falls on his back. Emma did the same but falls next to Charming lying on his arm. He couldn't help but hold his breath, fearing if he were to breathe he would blow her away. "That was fun," Emma admitted.

"Yeah it was," Charming agreed. The two stayed in silence. Charming found the courage to wrap his arm around his daughter possessively. She was _his_ daughter. Other than his wife and his grandson, no one could have her. No one! Especially not… _Neal_! Or Baelfire, or whatever his name is. Bottom line is, he's not ready to give her up and by the way he's holding her right now, Emma understands that better.

"I'm sorry," she says finally. Charming didn't think he heard that correctly. He dared not say a word just to make sure. "About Neal, you were just being a father and I was being disrespectful, so I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Charming says, "It's fine. Really."

Emma leans into him, really hugging him for the first time, "No it's not."

Charming nodded his head. He won't say it but he appreciates it. All he wants to be is a good father and that's all he was doing. Emma just had a hard time accepting it, because having parents, for her, is definitely something to get used to. It's not just him being patient of her, it's also her being patient of him. "So," Emma asks after taking a very deep breath, "What are we doing tomarrow?"

**READER'S NOTE**-

Thanks to QuillAnnie, and ramblingkitten for the idea! I totally loved it and I hope you guys loved the chapter. Infact I hope everyone loved the chapter. I'm sorry it took a while to update. Keep sending me ideas and I'll try and keep the chapters going as soon as possible! Question though. How do you feel about Neal and Mr. Gold's relationship?

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

"With a Smile and a Song"

"Mmmm… Mmmmm…" she hummed as she walked past the trees in the forest. Emma thought it was a good idea to bottle some of that well water. It's practically healing water and with all the crap that goes down in Story Brooke, it's not a bad idea to have some on hand. It was then as she was lowering the bucket did some birds decide to perch themselves on the brick. Where has she seen this before? She would be lying if she said it didn't look familiar to her. Finally it hit her just as hard as Charming hit Neal the other day. She started to laugh and decided what the hell. She was alone.

"You want to know a secret?" she asked the birds. Of course they didn't respond but she didn't care. It was just an inside joke. "Promise not to tell?" pulling her arms up just like all the Disney princesses do she sang, "We are standing by a wishing well." Then the next part was kind of a uhh… a moment to herself. "Make a wish into the well that's all you have to do and if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true," she continued. She wasn't even singing to the birds anymore. It was when she was singing did she realize. _DAMN! I'm one of those Disney princesses_, _just an unsolicited one_. She smiled as she started to laugh. Little did she know, Neal was right behind her.

He had been wondering where she was, wanting to talk to her about the other day. Luckily Snow was willing to tell him where she'd gone, but when he asked Charming… forget it! He didn't even give him the time of day. It was pretty stupid of Neal, thinking he could get some information on Emma through her father. If you want info, you always get it from the mom.

Emma leaned forward over the well singing, "I'm wishing. _I'm wishing_", it echoed back.

"For the one I love," Neal smiled behind her as he heard her sing, "To find me. _To find me._ Today! _Today!"_

She even curtsied at that last line and it took everything Neal had to not laugh. Who was this girl? She looks like the woman he fell in love with but… it just couldn't be her! Still Neal loved this side of her. He was always afraid of her being too independent and she never needed him, but after seeing this side. It only proves there is a… princess side of her.

"I'm hoping! _I'm hoping! _And I'm dreaming of," she continued, "The nice things! _The nice things! _He'll say! _He'll say! _Ah! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!" she lifted her chin to really exaggerate this next part, "Ah! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Lowering her chin again she repeated, "I'm wishing! _I'm wishing!_ For the one I love. To find me! _To find me! _Today!"

"TOODAAAAYYY!" Neal sang as loud as he could. Emma jumped dropping the bucket and the bottle into the well.

"Shiiit!" She yelled watching the items fall. She turned around, her nostrils flaring and her eyes burning. Neal experienced this stare before and even though he knows it means big trouble, he doesn't care. What he just saw was priceless. "What the hell are you doing here Neal!?" she screamed both angry and embarrassed. Her cheeks burned soo much, the red reached all the way to her ears. She always made herself this hardcore, I need nobody, ESPECIALLY NOT A PRINCE, type kick ass gal, but what she just displayed counteracted all of that. It was irony all bottled up like the water she was supposed to bottle.

"I'm finding you!" Neal answered smugly, "Your wish came true!" He held out his arms attempting to embrace her but she pushed him away with a smirk.

"Please Neal!" she scoffed, "It's like you don't know me at all!"

"Your right," he admitted proudly, "After that display, I've realized there is still a lot about you I don't know."

She looked at him in horror. That didn't escape. She's let Neal seen allot of her and I mean allot but nothing like that. His smile impossibly widened and all he did was shake his head. That motion alone only made Emma feel that much more embarrassed. "You will _never_ speak of this!" she threatened. "Get it!"

He paused as if he were thinking about it, "Got it."

Emma nodded her head and they walked back toward town.

…

The tension hadn't left even though Neal promised not to say a word. She felt as if the whole town knew now that she sang that song. She could only hear Charming and Snow now.

_Oh Emma! Sing it again!_

"Hey," Charming called breaking Emma out of her trance. She forgot he was talking to her. It was Emma's turn to pick the activity for their bonding and she picked cards. It was playing cards and eating pizza on the living room floor (not literally). "Emma, go fish." She nodded her head and picked up a card. "Are you okay?" he asked putting his cards down. Emma took a deep breath. There was NO way she could talk about this to Charming, it would be even more embarrassing if _he_ ever found out. Neal even sang her father's part just like Prince Charming sang it to Snow White! How _was_ she supposed to feel? She's just lucky it wasn't anyone like Gold or worse… Regina. If Regina saw that, the whole town would have known and it would be months before Emma could show her face again.

"I was just… caught doing something," she paused trying to find the words, "Embarrasing."

Charming looked at his daughter. It would be a lie if he said he didn't mind not knowing something about his daughter. That was the whole point of this bonding. He wanted to know every little part of her, wanted her to feel comfortable enough to come to him for anything. She _could _talk to him if she wanted to, but that's also if she's willing. It was sort of a dumb question to ask but there was really no other question to ask, "Yeah? What did you do?"

"Really David?" She asked throwing him a crossed expression.

He smiled at her reaction, more amused than offended. It was times like this he saw his wife in his daughter. The little facial expressions she makes are just like Snow's. "Well I can't help you if I don't know what happened."

"All you need to know is that it was embarrassing and I was caught." She said as she reached for another slice of peperoni.

He took a moment to just look at her, hoping he could find out more in her eyes, but found nothing. Finally he took another slice too and said, "One time I was sparing your mother at sword fighting and she beat me more than once." Averting his eyes he could feel the flush burning in his cheeks. He's never told anyone about that and even to his daughter, it's equally as uncomfortable. He could feel Emma just staring at him. He couldn't tell if it was shock or deep in thought. It was a bit of both. She was shocked he was willing to share that. Honestly she didn't see the big deal in Mary Margret kicking David's butt, but then she had to consider the time they're from and everything. That _would_ be looked down upon. It took allot of him to admit it, even to his daughter.

"I sang a Disney song in front of Neal," she said quickly. She only said it because David was open enough to share. It was the least she could do.

He just stared at her confused, "I don't get it. How is that embarrassing?"

Emma took a deep breath and pulled some hair away from her face, "It's embarrassing because it was the song Mary Margret sang in the over exaggerated Disney version of your story. I practically reenacted the whole scene of how you two met." David couldn't breathe. He was angry but not a protective angry, but more of a very mild jealous rage. He _can't _believe he missed that! He would have loved to see that.

Scooting closer to her he asks sheepishly, "Do you think you could do it again."

Emma just stared at him in disbelief. "No." She got up to get another beer as David imagined her singing like the Disney Snow White. It was a good image, because it was sweet and innocent.

He smiled at her warmly. Emma's a grown woman, but by the way she's letting such a simple act affect her, he couldn't help but see a little girl… his little girl… pouting. "Don't worry about it, Emma."

"Huh?" she replied.

"Don't worry about it, cause if you do, you're giving them power," David stood up and walked over to her. "So what, you sang a little girl's song."

"I'm not a little girl," she interjected.

David pulled up a hand in defense as he quickly explained, "But you _were_ once." She rolled her eyes and David tried to explain better, "Don't let anyone make you feel small for being yourself, because there's nothing wrong with you."

Something inside Emma swelled. This was the first time Emma could confidently say she saw David as something more than her mother's husband. She could see a father in him and it was a new feeling, to have someone listen to you like that. Taking in his words her uneasiness slowly faded. Emma smiled at him, "So what you're saying is. I should live life." She sings, "With a smile and a song!"

**READER'S NOTE**-

Okay I'm sorry, this chapter definitely could have gone better, but I've been thinking about this for a while. I was also listening to Snow White songs trying to come up with ideas. I just hope you guys understood what I wrote and I really appreciate the comments you all left behind! Please tell me if you hated this chapter, loved this chapter or even indifferent. Either way.. PLEASE!

REVIEW! (and send me something you would like in the story)


End file.
